summers_solacefandomcom-20200214-history
Rectifviscio
"Sword and Shield, forged from mana" Overview By harnessing mana and applying only a tiny amount of change to it, we can form barriers , beams and more. It's a bit like ice magic, but with a few differences, such as it ignoring gravity, though if you break a piece of it instead of us dispelling it, the feedback can really do a number Rectifviscio is first and foremost a magic that creates physical objects using mana..There are different disciplines of Rectifvisco, which change the properties of the created objects as well as the methods of creation. which I’ll put here, along with disadvantages. Rectifviscio has two main abilites, first, the creation of shields, in the shape of either a dome or a flat surface. These pink shields are see-through and have the durability of common stone. Second, a user may shoot hot pink beams of mana, these beams can deal a decent dent into armour but can’t pierce it. The power of a beam may be increased by using additional mana and charge time but the rate of strength gained through this is hard to justify with the much higher cost. The rule for colors with Rectifviscio is that defensive skills are tinted and see through, and offensive spells are bright blocks of solid colour. All Rectifviscio has an inate weakness to it, if you hit it, some of the damage is sent back to the caster as feedback although a caster may use additional mana to prevent the spell from collapsing. Additionally this magic is very mana intensive, not only due to the high cost of maintaining a spell under attack, but also due to the costs of summoning physical objects capable of ignoring forces such as gravity. Lastly, barring a singular exeption, (detailed bellow) all Rectifviscio energy must originate from the casters hands, as such, losing their hands is a hard blow to any user. Of note is also that any stump where the hand used to be will glow bright pink, making the user easily spottable. However, not every element of this magic is negative, not only is casting spells very quick, but close to 90% of a spells energy returns to the user if it is dispelled, although this is obviously impossible with offencive spells. Both branches of Rectifviscio have two options for a master of the magic to learn, detailed below. Disciplines Builder Builders use Rectifviscio for defense, as such, they focus on creating objects such as walls with their magic. A builder may use additional mana on a creation in order to strengthen their creation to a level comparable with tempered steel. Additionally, a builder may create more complex structures, such as stairs and spikes, rather than just a dome and a square. Unlike a Fighter, Builders may also, for a significant mana cost, manipulate a object they have already created. For example, they may make spikes shoot out of an object that someone is standing on. Its noteworthy that no complex structures, such as clockwork may be created. All objects created by a builder are perfectly stationary, relative to the earth. When you have mastered Rectifviscio as a builder you can chose to be able to either make your creations block teleportation and similar techniques. Otherwise, you may create objects capable of following a person, such as creating armor for a ally, though weapons made from this typically last but a single attack before shattering. Fighter Fighters use Rectifviscio for offense, as such, they focus on firing beams at their opponents, rather than creating objects.. The beams made by a fighter may be split into different parts allowing for multiple targets to be hit at once. As well as this they may create explosive blasts of pink energy, as well as moveable weaponry such as whips and blades, a lot more versatile than anything available to builders, but attempts to make anything more defensive than a shield won't be possible. When you have mastered Rectifviscio as a Fighter you can chose to be able to ignore the damage from hits to your smaller creations (though destruction still effects you) or to use your already established creations as a casting point for your spell, as if your hands where there, though you must be able to see the target and over long distances the spells becomes significantly weaker. Learning Process Rectifvicio is quite hard to learn and requires a good understanding of how mana functions. You need to take what you know about controlling mana and take away all the impurity's, anything that isn't directly controlling mana. This takes many years and often you forget that original style of magic you used before rectifvicio. A first step for many is forming a thin sheet of mana all over their body.